The Life of Fierce Diety
by Riyougi
Summary: This story in under construction... everything will chnage, so this will be a new story when i'm done...Thankz, keep in touch. If you have any suggestion you would like to have put into my story, send by email or review...Riyougi
1. Deity's Life story begins

The life of Fierce Deity

***Disclaim: I don't any characters of Zelda***

The moon grew close to midnight as the sky darken and smalls amount of stars appeared. Link, pulled on the rein to slow Epona down for the night. The small child tied the horse to a small tree and patting her head, while rubbing her main. Link rounded up a small bunch of Deku sticks and reached for his bow and fire arrow. Placing the sticks in pile, Link grabbed the bow and fired the arrow into the sticks.

Link sat on a rather old tree trunk that seems to have been pulled out of the ground a long time ago. The fire started cooking Link's cold skin that the night's wind kept cold. Feeling tied he laid down and rested his hands behind his head.

"Ouch!' Link squirmed feeling a sharp object in his side. Link grabbed the object and brought it to his face. "Fierce Deity?" holding the strange mask within his hands. A sudden cold chill flowed through his arms.

"What were you Deity?" Link asked in his mind. The mask didn't respond, but Link hope that there was something still left in there.

"Why do you ask, hero of time?" a dark voice whispered. Link jumped and scanned the area.

"Who is that? Show yourself! I dam you!" Link shouted with his sword near his side.

"Why do you ask that, in which you had ask me?" the voice answered again. Link opened his eyes wide and slowly started down at the dark mask of Fierce Deity. The empty white eyes glowed a shade of purple.

"Y-You?"

"You asked me a question, and I answered you"

Link narrowed his eyes in disbelief and sat down next to the mask, on the old tree trunk. As soon as Link sat down, the mask levitated in the air and became bright lights, of a shade of purple. Which formed into a body. A transparent body, with all it detail.

"H-how?" Link asked, swallowing hard. Deity smiled and sat down at the end of the tree, lending against a root as back support.

"I thought this as a more mean able away or conversation" Deity explained. Link smiled and nodded. Link turned to the fire and rubbed his shoulders, trying to keep warm. Deity turned to look at the fire and point his finger at the flame.

****BBBOOOMMM*******

The flames rose above the treetops as the fire exploded into a size higher then the top of the trees branches.

Deity smirked as he recoiled his glowing hand into his cross arm. He turned his glare to Link who was blown off the trunk. Link crawled up the trunk and stood up. Deity chuckle evilly. Link's tunic and face was brunt from Deity's show of power.

"I don't understand, I thought you were just a mask? Link asked. Deity turned his face away but lifted his index finger.

"I am allowed a few trick, nothing major, nothing that can kill people, it's the rule of being a mask" Deity explained with an angry tone. Link took off his green tunic and started to clean it.

"Are you heal?" Link asked. Deity frowned not understanding what the hero meant. "I mean is your soul healed, when I heal someone with a song they become healed and turn into mask"

"No!" Deity responded with a harsh tone. "My soul can never be heal, I was curse this way and I can never be return to my former self," Deity said with a sadder tone. Link paused and peered at the shadowy figure.

"Have you…"

"Yes I have, whenever someone wears my mask I suggest to them to find a way, there is no way to change back, I've tried" Deity interrupted. Link stared blankly and slowly slipped into his tunic.

"Fierce Deity?" Link asked, sitting one meter away from the shadow figure. "What happen for you to become like this?" Fierce paused and turned his glare to a weed growing between two rocks

"My life is like that weed there" Deity exclaimed. Link peered at the same weed between the rocks, "A soul brought into a world where you had no where to go, no where to grow. It's a story not to be told by the faint hearted!" Deity yelled trying to stand up. Link suddenly grabbed Deity hands and forced him to sit. Fierce narrowed his eyes angrily as so did Link.

"Tell me" Link snarled. Fierce Deity snatched his hand free and resumed cross-armed.

"Fine, I'll tell, but don't you fall asleep!" Deity warned. Link crossed his heart and nodded.

"Very well" Fierce Deity began by clearing his throat. "Where should I start?" asking the small child. Link shrugged his shoulders.

"Start from the beginning I guess" Link replied. Deity narrowed his eyes again, not believing that he was about to tell a mere child his life story. Deity reared his head so he could gazes up at the stars. "What were your parents like?"

"Parents? Huh?" Fierce snarled. "What kind of parents abandon a child at the age of four? From when I could remember I was always alone, not a friend in the world! Which I think caused me to turn out this way" Link face saddened, drawing Deity attention. "Don't get sappy on me, kid"

"Sorry" Link apologies.

"Right" Deity reared his head up again to the star, "at the age of four my parents left me in the woods, I don't know where exactly, all I know it was really dark and I was alone"

"How'd you find your way out?"

"Huh?"

"How did you see?"

"See my eyes?" Deity said pointing to his empty eyes. "Because I have no pupils, am I gifted with sight allowing me to see as clear as day, which took a long time to develop leaving me blind for a way"

"Oh…"

"Shut up, kid. Now then, I was in the woods along, blind and with no family or friends at my side…"


	2. Past Life child

*****This part of the story is Deity telling his life story, his at the age of 4- so he will be talking from present and past*****

Present: "…I was all and totally alone. All I remember is waking up in the forest and that's when everything became a nightmare"***

The boy's eyelids started to flicker letting him only seeing darkness in front of him. The small boy climbed up to his knees upon waking holding the side of his head, a slight pain from sleeping on something hard.

"W-What happen? Where am I? W-Who am I?!" The boy cried. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Present: "Wait a minute!" Link interrupted. Fierce frowned while still looking at the stars. "How can't you remember anything? I thought you said you remember everything of you childhood?"

"Listen kid, I've only started telling my life and already you have a problem with it?" Link placed his hands on his hip. "Just let me finish. Now I was crying or almost…"***

The young boy started to sob, rubbing his eyes wildly trying to stop. He had no idea who or where he came from, and to top it off he couldn't see a thing

'CCRROOCKK'

"ARGH!" the boy cried, running off the spot through the forest, with no clue or sight in which he was heading. The boy kept screaming and running through the forest, with tears still flowing from his eyes. The many tree branches slashed the boy's semi dark blue tunic.

Suddenly a tree appeared in front of the boy out of nowhere. He suddenly stopped, pausing for a few second and kept running only to stop again. The boy slowly creped backs to the tree and stared at it, his eyes only seeing a small amount of detail of black and white outlines.

"Huh?" the boy raised his hands in front of his eyes. He saw the same thing, a black and white outline of his hands. "What the hell is wrong w-with ME!" the boy cried once again, letting his tears run.

"Hello, is anyone there?" a voice shouted. The boy turned around in fright, the voice sounded really loud and clear. "Is anyone there I say?" the voice shouted again. The boy could only see a built up black thing like bush moving around, with the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

"Help me?" the boy whimpered, shielding his eyes. Something appeared from the bushes and stared down at the little figure.

"Oh my? What do we have here?" the voice said, placing a hand on the boy's head.

"NOO!" the boy cried, swing his arms trying to fend off. Getting blinding by a bright light causing him to fall on the ground.

"Of all my stars!" the voice said, sounding shocked and amazed. The boy could see an outline of something holding the darn blinding light, something kind of small and round. "Well, you are a rare sight in deed, where do you come from lad?"

"Um…" the boy stuttered, holding his hand over his eyes. "I don't know"

"Really? You don't remember ah? What to do with you?" the voice said whispering the last bit.

"Sir?" the boy said, slowly standing up. "I'm alone and hungry and I don't remember a thing, could you please help me?" The boy begged. The figure scratched something that resemble a head or close to it.

"Alright, follow me lad. We'll get you fix up. Yes, yes, come follow me" the voice said cheerfully, turning around and slowly walking away. The boy smiled and followed the figure.

Present: "So after a few hours of walking we came to stop at several spots to rest. From what I could tell and see, the figure was an old man, maybe mid seventy I guess" Fierce explained to Link, who was now laying on his stomach.

"How hard was it to see?" Link asked. Deity just waved his hand side to side. Link nodded and sighed. "When did you get your dark powers?"

"Just hang on kid, I'll get to that. Anyway, two more hours and we came to the old man house, by then I had gotten use to my sight and I saw a small bit of colour. Pale at first but then stronger…"

The house was stale, but at the same time newly done. The building it self was old but the appearance gave it a new feeling, but the boy didn't see much so it still didn't matter to him.

"Come inside! I'll make a nice warm cup of tea for you" the old man offered. The boy smiled, "And then later I make a nice snack for you" The kid's smile grew bigger, this man sounded really nice despite the boy's feeling something else behind the smile. The kid scanned around the house looking at the old man's dwelling.

A fireplace, a table and chairs, flowers, paintings, a couple of windows and a black pot in the fireplace, filled the lowered level of the old man's house. The boy's sight grew stronger and he was able to see much more detail. Then suddenly came a whistling sound from the fireplace. The black pot had finished boiling water and was now steaming. The old man came in a hurry, grabbing the pot and then heading into a kitchen behind the stairs.

"Here we go!" the old man said happily, placing a tray of cups on the table. "This is a special brew I made myself, it helps with memory loss, I think this will help you remember" the man explained. The boy moved to the tray, looking into the cup at the green liquid. The boy grabbed the bluish cup closer to him and brought it to his nose, sniffing the essence. The boy recoil the tea. "Sorry, I know the smell is bad but it worth it" the man explained.

The boy swallowed hard and slowly brought the cup to his lips, letting the tea pass through his lips. The boy tightened his eye and opened then again. The smell was bad but the taste was rewarding. The kid licked his lips and gulped the rest of the green liquid down.

Present: "Let me guess, you remember everything?" Link interrupted with a smirk. Deity smiled.

"You would be smart if only that's what happen" Deity explained. Link raised an eyebrow. "The drink did nothing but make a nice taste in my mouth"

"So lad. Do you remember were you came from?" the old man asked. The boy closed his eyes and paused, opening them a while later. "Well?" the kid dropped his head.

"I'm sorry, I still don't remember a thing," the boy explain sounding depress. The man sighed and sat in the chair closer to him.

"Do you remember anything?" the man asked. The boy nodded sadly.

"I remember one thing, and I guess I know why I remember this"

"What do you mean?"

"My name… Fierce Deity" the boy answered. The man almost had a heart attack.

Present: "I don't get it" Link stated. Deity smiled again.

"I knew you wouldn't"

"What was wrong with your name?" Link asked, tapping his fingertips on the trunk.

"Back then and even now, Fierce Deity means cursed child or evil one" Deity explained with a slight happy expression. "I guess it bests suits me when I grew up, because I lived up to that name in my teens years"


	3. In the mirror

"Are you alright?" Deity asked, looking at the old man grabbing his chest. The man was breathing hard and shaking his head at the same time.

"No, I don't need help"

"Are you sure?"

"No, really I'm fine" the old man reassures. The man calmed down and reached for his walking stick, helping him to stand up and walk to Fierce Deity. "The Cursed child huh? I was told you were coming" Deity raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The old man turned away and grabbed something that was wrapped in cloth, located on the shelf above the fireplace. The man unwrapped the item and handed the thing to Fierce. The item was a mirror without any glass. "What this for?"

"To see the truth"

"Huh? What truth?"

"Just look again!" The man instructed. The boy peered down at the glassless mirror. Suddenly his hand vibrated and from the rims of the mirror a sliver liquid filled in the center. The boy started to breath heavily as the mirror started to freak him out.

Soon the mirror calmed down and the glassless mirror wasn't so glassless. The sliver liquid became solid and acted as a glass surface, showing the reflection of the boy's chest. The boy lifted the mirror to his face slowly, wondering if his eyes were well adjusted for him to see himself. Deity held out his hand. His eyes were better and maybe even fine. Deity smiled and raised the mirror to his face.

"Argh!" Deity screamed, nearly dropping the mirror. He held the mirror back up to his face to take another look. Deity gazed upon his empty white eyes, whitish blonde hair and his long ears. "What am I?"

"You are a cursed child, a child bred between good and evil" the old man explained but not in the way Fierce Deity wanted it to be, which made him even more confused.

"What are you saying?"

"You are a child born with a battle raging on inside you, a battle between your pure hearted side and the cruel and evil side, a battle which in the end well decide your life," The man explained a bit further. Deity took a chair and sat down. "If your heart wins, you'll be normal like you are now, but if your evil side wins, you'll be hot tempered and go as far as even killing"

Present: "In other words, even though I wasn't evil at the time I had been born with good and evil which in the end will decide if I am good or evil" Deity explained. Link turned over the roast he had just placed over the fire, dripping honey as he turned it around. After doing so Link peered at Fierce.

"So? You are bad now? The evil side won?" Link asked, cuddling his knees. Deity didn't answer the child and just sighed aloud.

"So what should I do?" Deity asked the old man. The man rubbed his beard and sighed.

"The only thing I suggest to you is not get angry," the man suggested.

"Oh sure, this is an easy task!" Deity exclaimed, harshly.

"Pardon me?"

"It's impossible not to get angry! Honestly, do you think I believe this stuff?"

"If you don't believe…."

"Of course I don't believe you old man" Deity interrupted the old man.

"Then why were you kind and understanding just a few seconds ago and now you shouting and being rude?" the man asked with a smile. Deity was about to scream but paused and remained silent. "See? This is what I mean; you have no control over whether or not you are going to be good or evil, and just now you experience your evil side taking over. You are going to experience this all through your life until one side wins and then… everything changes"

"What should I do then?" Deity asked with sorrow in his eyes.

"Stay with me, away from the public eye. If they see you they'll try to kill you and make fun of you. It will only make things worst"

"So I can't have any friends?" Deity asked.

"Do you think anybody will want to be friends with you with an appearance like that?" the old man said. Deity lowed his head sadly, and looked into the mirror at his own reflection. The old man sat down next to Deity. "Trust me, I'll look after you, just stay with me. I could always use the company!"

Deity look at the old man, smiled and then look back down at the mirror, seeing his reflection looking back, but this time the reflection was not his own. The reflection was smirking back at him with narrows eyes.

Present: "And so days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months into years. The old man kept to his word about taking care of me, I was shielded away from everyone, having neither friends nor family with me. The old man in a sense was the only family I had" Link stilled cuddled his knees, almost crying a bit. Deity saw this and did nothing. The boy's face was half lit by the fire, showing his blond hair and his blue semi hard eyes.

"So, you didn't have any friends what so ever?" Link asked, wiping away the tears. Deity nodded in agreement. "How sad"

"Kid, if people saw me the way I am now, do you think that they would want to be friend?" Deity asked. Link swung his head side to side. "See what I mean. If I went into town, they would blame me for putting curses on their livestock or for brining bad luck into their lives and try to kill me to make things better! They wouldn't understand me if I try to tell truth!" Deity shouted angrily.

"So what happen next Deity?"

Five years later…

Deity had grown up, being almost 5 foot 9. His sight had improved so much that he was able to force on objects a mile away. His physical strength had change thanks to the old man's hard labor and special training. Deity helped the man restore the house, plough the dirt for vegetation, water the garden, feed the animals and take care of the old man himself.

Deity and the old man sat down at the table eating a nice cook fish dinner with a side dish of vegetables and a cup of tea.

"So Deity, did you do your chores?" the old man asked, from sipping his tea. Deity rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir, I did everything from fixing the house to washing the floor" Deity said sounding a bit bored. The man closed his eyes and sighed.

"There something wrong isn't there?"

"Yes"

"You wish to go outside, to explore the world, is that about right?" 

"You know to well, my ideas" Deity said with a smile. "You keep telling me what the world is like but I wish to see it for myself, to smell the sea, to feel the cold winds of the mountains and to even fight with a thug or like-like or any creature in the world!"

"Remember, keep your mind and body focused on now, don't run into fantasy" The old man remained. Deity sighed aloud and sipped his tea. The old man examined Deity and closed his eyes. He knew Deity was too much of a free spirit to be kept locked up, and that he should let Deity go out into the open, but he couldn't help to think what would happen to him.

"COUGH! Cough… Cough!" the old man started coughing, spraying his tea across the table. Deity watched in terror as the old man stood up and started banging against his chest. The coughing grew louder and louder until the old man collapsed to the floor. Deity spun from the chair to the old man's side.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Deity asked sounding a bit afraid. The old man patted his shoulder.

"T-Take me to m-my b-bed" the man whispered. Deity nodded and carried the man in his hands, all the way up the stairs, down the hallway and into the master bedroom. Deity slipped the man into the single bed and tucked the blankets over the old mans body. After doing so Deity peered into the old man's eyes as he slept. They were small and kind of pinkish. Deity had no idea what was wrong but stay there until told other wise.


	4. Past Life Adult the journey

***Recap of the story: Deity had just taken the old man to his room, just after the old man had an attack. He's now waiting for his friend to wake up. Ok that it, read on and Review please***

The old man slept peacefully while Deity sat at the end of the bed, waiting for his awake. Deity stared blankly at the old man's body just laying there, watching the motion of his chest rising up and down. He stared so hard that it made him sleepy. His eyes started to close even though he resisted falling asleep.

Soon Deity placed his face down on the bed, too tired to keep his body upright. Now his eye became too much of a burden and he faulted and gave in to their wishes.

As soon as he closed his eyes he reopened them, seeing darkness all rounded him, just like when he awoke in the forest.

"What is this?" Deity asked. Suddenly the whole darkness became a bright light and then changed into a black and white scenery, with dead soldier's body on the ground and flames set all around. "What in hell is going on here?" he asked again.

"Ha-ha-ah!" a voice chuckled. Deity spun around to a tall figure standing ten meter away from him. The figure seemed really slim and something felt strange about it. 

"Who are you?" Deity asked.

"Ha-ha-ah!" the voice chuckle again. Suddenly the figure started to spin around in circles, slowly moving towards him and picking up speed. Deity just stared in confusion, until something snack in his brain. Only catching onto the figure moment to late he was stuck to the ground hard. He gave a cry and opened his eyes.

He blinked several times at the blanket in his face. He then suddenly realized he was running out of air and brought his head above the blanket.

"Hello there, have a nice sleep?" a voice said. Deity turned to old familiar face and smiled.

"I think it was a dream, I'm not sure," Deity stated. "How was your sleep?"

"Oh fine, it was very good, relaxes the body you know" Deity nodded already knowing this point. But then Deity turned serious and glared at the old man.

"Your sick, aren't you?" Deity asked. The old man sighed and turned away.

"I'm fine, really I am, don't have…"

"You don't have to lie to me, I see it every passing day, my chores grows bigger and your health falls deeper" Deity stated with a serious tone, "You need help" The old man threw off the blankets and stood up, with both hands behinds his back. Soon standing by the window he sighed.

"Everyday I see you grow strong and it makes me proud, almost like a father and child" Deity smiled and stood behind the old man. "I've look out for you first, then I worry about myself, it's how I've always been and always will be. I care about your well being instead of my own"

"And by doing so you are breaking you life over it. It doesn't matter anymore, I've grown up! I'm not a child anymore!"

"But the world will still see you as a freak, maybe even a monster!"

"That won't happen to me!"

"Oh no!" the man shouted, his red skin flaring. "If I was someone else I would of killed you where you stand! What did you think when you glazed into that mirror?" Deity rage shattered and his spirit broke. When he glazed at that mirror he thought himself as a monster, as a freak, as a nobody. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you, but it is the truth and you know it" Deity head sank lower.

"Why do I look like this?" Deity asked with a sad tone.

"Being born as a cursed child, the infant has characteristic of a demon, maybe clear eyes like you have, a deep hellish voice, wings and so on. In other words, you are a rare flower, beautiful and alluring but behind that beauty is a monster which could lead to someone doom" The old man described to him.

"So I am a human demon am I?"

"In lack of a better word, yes you are" Deity raised his head despite his low self-esteem. "But as a rare flower you may be, you still need room to breathe and live" Again deity sank his head and suddenly raised it back up.

"What did you say?" Deity asked. The man smiled and patted the young man on the back.

"I need you to go out and get me a special something" Deity smiled and leaped off the ground, touching the roof. "I knew you would you like to hear that, but it's not an easy task!" Deity stilled ran around like crazy, jumping and spinning. "Deity! I need to talk to you! It's a serious matter!" The man shouted trying to gain some attention. Deity pay no attention, he was to engulf in his mind. "I DON"T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

Deity stopped in the mist of his celebration and slowly peered at his old friend.

"E-Excuse me? What do you mean you don't have time? What's that supposed to mean?!" Deity asked, sounding a bit rough. The old man grabbed his chest and breathed slowly.

"I lied!"

"Lied?"

"I'm not sick! I'm dying!" Deity felt like something shatter within. His eyes became full of fear (even though he has no eyes) and his mind turn numb. He swayed side ways as he stop in front of the old man. The old turned away from Deity. "Over these past few months I have been seeing the Great Fairy for guidance. She has told me of a Vic-tor-no-ings plant. Its an orange flower that sparkles in daylight and night, it has healing power that can cure any diseases… and it's what I need"

"No problems! I'll get, piece of cake!" Deity exclaimed, with a smile.

"It's a three day trip, there and back, and I only have four days, so you see its not easy and the thing that makes it worst is that I can't go myself, I have to stay in bed and wait" Deity sank to the floor almost crying, hanging his head.

Deity raised his hands and smashed the floor. The old man looked in surprised as Deity walked out the room grabbing a brownish green cloak off the chair.

"No deity wait!" the man shouted running after him. "What are you going to do?" Deity grabbed a sack and threw a bunch of different fruits and breads into it.

"I'm going to get the Vic-tor-no thing and cure you!"

"You can't make it, how are you going to do that in just four days from a six day trip?!"

"I'm just going to have to push it and make the time"

Deity grabbed a map and a compass from the old man study room and a lamp. The man stood in front of Deity ways as soon as he approached the front door.

"Deity!"

"Don't stop me old man, I'm doing this for you! This is your well being I'm trying to save!" Deity shouted, sounding bitter and caring. The old man dropped his hand, deity pushing pass him.

"Deity?" Deity paused and spun around.

"Please don't stop me, don't make this harder then it already is" Deity thought.

"Take thunder with you!" the old man said, pointing to a black and white horse. Deity frowned and swallowed hard.

Present: "That horse was a nightmare for me!" Fierce stated. Link popped out of the bushes and fixed his tunic. "That old man said, that horse resembled me; you know black and white, good and evil thing"

"Oh, so what was the problem with it?"

"It was too wild. The old man wanted me to learn how to ride it, but it didn't like the idea of being tamed. It kept throwing me to the floor every time I got on! I almost gave up until one night I had a talk with; its just me talking and it listening and I think it work, cause the next time I rode thunder it wasn't so wild but it still had issue to work off" Deity explained.

"Where is he now?"

"Died. He was killed by Moj… I'll get into that later"

"Are you sure? I don't think he would help me, he'll throw me off and I'll lose time for it!" Deity asked, frowning. The man smiled slightly.

"Thunder is the fastest and strongest horse I got! If he does throw you off, he'll make up for it with his speed, trust me" The old man said, patting Deity back.

"Your not holding me back?" The man sighed.

"I couldn't, you would have found a way to get pass me and it would all turn out the same way as it is now"

"Don't worry to much, I'll get that darn plant and cure you!" Deity shouted jumping onto Thunders back. The horse started to jump onto its back legs. Deity quickly grabbed the rein and held on as the horse's front legs hit the ground. "Sorry Thunder"

"GGGGRRRRR" the horse groaned. Deity turned the horse around and gently kicked the horse. Galloping off into the surrounding forest. 

"Good bye, dear friend!" The old man shouted waving his hands. Deity waved back before disappearing. The old man paused and sighed. "I'm so sorry Deity, for when you return I won't be here. I just wish I had time to explain it to you, old friend…" the man stopped and walked back into his house.


	5. Day One: Vern Town

***Day one***

Deity rode for hours on end, with no sleep or rest to put his mind at ease. He wanted to do anything in his power to make it back before the fourth day, the day when his old friend was to die. The old man was right about one thing; Thunder was strong and fast. Faster then he had been in the early days of his life.

"Got to keep going! Got to make it to before the forth day, I just got to hold on" Deity thought to himself, his eyes slightly open. "I go to get to… oh no" Deity closed his eyes hard and bit his lip. He was in so much of a hurry that he had forgotten to ask where the plant was growing. Deity reached for the rein and paused. "If I go back now, I lose a day, two maybe. I have to… the fairy! I'll see the fairy in Vern Town. She knows and she's the closet to me here!"

Deity with his sleepy eyes grabbed and looked at the compass. The needle pointed north, and Vern Town was north about a fifteen hours ride. Deity slapped the horse's rear and thunder galloped faster.

"Vern Town. The old man always told me this place was the highlight and the pits of any major town. I don't know what he meant though? Well, it can't be that bad"

VERN TOWN.

Deity approached the major town, seeing the high stonewalls rising out of the ground like magic. Deity smiled happily, he had taken a lot less long then the old man did, about six hours early.

"Six hours early! I bet because I'm young and that I have Thunder with me as a main factor I got here early! That an the old man was very old, maybe causing him to slow down or something like that"

Deity slowed down as he reached the wall, from what he saw had no entrances to the town. Deity frown and touched the wall, his hand went straight through the watery looking wall. Suddenly the young man and horse disappeared and reappear on the other side of the wall. But Deity was not mounted; he was standing beside his horse with one hand out stretch and the other holding the rein.

"W-What the hell, was that?!" Deity asked aloud. Thunder groan in his horse like way, shaking his head.

"That the city second line of defense" a voice explained. Deity turned to his left to a young boy about the same height. "You a newcomer aren't ya? I guess I can tell from that look in your eyes after pasting through that wall, am I right?" Deity nodded and paused, examining the young boy. The boy's blonde hair seemed too unnatural with a few of the hairs at his fringe pointing up, and he had black face paint colored around his right eye.

"What the first line of defense, then?" Deity asked.

"It isn't the strongest but that first line is this city attack force, which is only the army and spell caster, over a thousand in each area. But the enemy hasn't even made it that far for the first line to be in use" the boy explained. Deity nodded. "Oh hey! I'm Zell, third class spell caster!" the boy introduced. Deity shook Zell's hand and smiled.

"A spell caster, ah? You don't seem the type"

"Well thing can be…" Zell paused and stared blankly at Deity. Deity wondered what had drawn the young man attention, and then frowned. "Y-You're a-a…" the boy said slowly, sounding frighten. Deity placed his head in his right hand and sighed.

"Not now… I don't need this. If he says anything bad, I'm going to get a little physical on his head!" Deity thought curling.

"Well, what a sight! It's been a long time since I saw a demon child!" Zell exclaimed. Deity growled and then paused and stared at Zell.

"You don't mind?"

"Hell no! There are a few who feel like I do, and a lot of people who will want to kill just as look at you!"

"Thanks for the point"

"No problem. But just as a caution, wear that cloak over your head. People here are really easy to scare" Zell suggested. Deity peered around and placed the hood over his head. Zell explained and frowned.

"What?" Deity asked.

"Your eye stand out like a thorn in the dark, I suggest you don't look people straight in the eyes," Zell told the cloak figure. Deity nodded slowly.

"NNNNNAAAAA!" thunder knocked Deity and pointed his head to the sky. Deity peered up and bit down on his lip. Zell examined the two and looked the same way.

"Oh yeah! The sun set is always beautiful in this area. It's one of the reason this place was built" Zell explained with a smile, standing in front of the two.

"It's not that" Deity reply sadly. "I have three days or something before a dear friend dies, that the reason I came here, to see the Great Fairy to ask where a Vic-tor-nor-ings plant grows. That why we were staring at the sun, we need to find the Great Fairy, can you help Zell?" Deity explained. Zell smiled and then frowned. "What?"

"The queue might be a little longer" Zell said. Deity looked confused.

"What queue?"

"That queue" Zell stated, pointing at the huge line that seemed to have snake out of a cave. The line covered the parkland and most of the flowerbeds were trampled on. Deity walked closer looking under his cloak. The cave had two columns outside holding up a huge stone sign reading…

"The Great Fairy Cave"

"Dam it!" Deity cursed. Zell patted Deity's back and the turned to rub Thunders nose.

"It's always like this. They come, asking the same question. And then they are told to wait; it's awful here" Zell explained resting his head on Thunder.

"What do they ask for?" Deity asked. Zell moved off from Thunder and stood next to Deity.

"I'll show you"

Deity stared down from the stonewalls, looking out onto the open field. Zell came running up the stair after putting Thunder in the stables. Deity peered around and wondered what was the point of this.

"What's the problem here? I don't see anything," Deity stated. Zell smiled and then pointed to the sun.

"Just wait, and watch" Zell said. Deity stared at Zell and then slowly peered at the sun. The sun started to disappear behind a set of mountains. "Now it begins!" Deity stared out over the field trying to see something. Zell looked at Deity and back away from the wall.

"I don't see anything!" Deity shouted. Zell smirked.

"You will…"

Suddenly the wind died and all the sounds vanished. Deity paused at the absent of wind and sound. Deity peered around and examined everything big and small. Deity turned back to see Zell standing back.

"Why is he standing there for? Why is there nothing happening on the field like he said? What is he hiding?" Deity asked himself.

'CCCRRRAAASSSHHH'

Deity spun around and peered around quickly. There came a flash of lighting, causing Deity to peer up at the newly clouded sky. More flashes appeared over the sky, appearing over the sky at a fast rate, but one in which catch Deity and Zell attention. In a part of the sky above the mountains, a patch of sky was glowing and expanding. Other flashes of lighting seemed to crawl over the clouds to the glowing patch.

"Tss-CCCRRRAAASSSHHH-Boom"

The glowing patch became a lighting bolt that struck the mountain. A white object like water flowed from the impacted of the lighting. The water sped down into the field and made a ring of water around the city.

"What is that?" Deity asked, puzzled at the ring of water. 

"That is the GF protective power"

"What's GF?"

"Guardian Force. There's many GF's around the world, but a few remain in this world"

"Huh?"

"People go to great lengths to capture a GF for their power to increase their own! Not knowing what damage it's doing on the world! But that's not what were focusing on"

"Oh, then what is?" Deity asked, staring at Zell who was looking over the mountains.

"Them!" Zell shouted. Deity spun around to a couple of glowing objects passing over the mountains. Deity gasped as his eyes catch the objects heading towards them. 

Suddenly the ring of water spun forth and headed towards the walls. Deity wanted to run away but his body couldn't respond to his demands.

"I got to leave! I got to get out of the way!" Deity body started to shake nervously. He was too frightened to even move. "Oh no! I can't move my body!" The object and the water raced across the filed. "ARGH!" the water sprang up in a sphere of many lighting bolts. The lighting surged crossed the outside of the walls and headed towards Deity. 

"NO!" Deity screamed. The lighting-expanding sphere hit Deity causing him to rise up in the air with the sphere. Zell watched as Deity was thrown into the air into the clouds. 

Deity sped higher and higher increasing speed the further he went up. Deity grip his teeth together, his body was feeling like it was tearing apart. He closed his eyes tightly and griped his teeth even harder, suddenly passing out. Before completing blacking out he heard, hard heavy crashes and then it went a blank.


	6. The Great Fairy cave

Day One: Evening

Deity eye's flicked and everything became dark again. Deity narrowed his eyes and groaned. A sudden bit of pressure was applied onto his chest. He puffed out air and then slowly rested onto his arms.

"Good! You're awake!" a voice said, excited. Deity peered into the direction of the voice and tried to force on the object there. Deity lowed his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Zell? Are you alright?" Deity asked, looking up at the now new shadow figure. Zell reached forward and applied ice onto Deity head. Deity pulled back from the ice and grabbed his head, feeling a throbbing in his head.

"I'm alright, but are you?"

"…."

"I saw you thrown into the air, passing clear through the clouds! And just a few a minutes ago I found you lying right here in the field" Zell explained. "What happen? If you had fallen from the sky you should be dead or at least very badly hurt. But look at you! You haven't even gotten a single scar!" Deity shook his head clear and examined himself. Zell was right. If he had fallen he should be dead, but why was it that he was alive?

Deity then cast his eyes around the field. The field was normal and the city was still standing tall, with a few piles of burning rock on the ground.

"What happen to the city?" Deity asked. Zell smiled and stared at the city's wall.

"Oh, the GF took care of the city with its thunder shield. And by the way, sorry about not telling you to move out of the way! I just love watching the shield forming from that water, it's great!" Zell exclaimed. Deity nodded and slowly stood up, feeling light headed upon standing on his feet.

"Oh, I don't feel so good"

"Shake it off, we have to hurry now! The monsters are coming"

"What? What monsters?" Zell grabbed Deity's head. Deity closed his eyes feeling the pain in his head. Zell then spun him around to the hills. A black mass flowed into the field. Monster that was described to him by the old man.

"Geez! There's land type, air type, water type and everything! Is this what your people keep wishing for?"

"They wish for these things to go away! They appear everything night, and they attack anyone who sets foot outsides the wall, they wish for everything to go back the way it was, before all of this" Zell explained. Deity frowned and rubbed his head. Zell placed a hand on Deity's right shoulder. "Come on, we better get inside" Deity nodded and the two ran back to the city. Before entering the city he paused and stared at where he was found. The grass was darker in color and blown back. Deity frowned and then went through the wall.

Present: "How did you live through the fall? Are you making this up?" Link asked. Placing more wood into the fire. Fierce frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'm not making this up!" Fierce shouted. Link narrowed his eyes and dumped the rest of the Deku sticks into the fire.

"So how'd you survive?" Link asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"At that time it was a little bit more harder to explain…"

Deity and Zell walked back to the Great fairy cave, where the line was still as long as they left it. Deity frowned and moved into the line.

"Are you really going to wait?"

"Have no choice but to wait"

"Right" Zell came up beside Deity and dusted his hands. Deity peered away from Zell and examined the extent of the line. By the look of things, he guessed that there was over forty or more. He then became a little dizzy and the world started to spin. Deity grabbed his head and shook it harshly.

"What's the matter with you?" Zell asked, examining Deity head shaking.

"I'm not sure!" Deity answered, not knowing what was wrong. Deity peered to his left and froze.

"What's wrong?" Zell asked without getting any reply. Deity was like a statue, whom's skin started to turn gray. Deity just stare at a near by tree, but it was the thing that was resting against the tree that caught his attention. Sitting down, resting on the tree was a woman and not just any woman. This woman had blonde hair and a light blue skin, with a darker shade blue paint on her body, giving him the idea she wasn't human.

"Who or what is that?" Deity asked himself. Suddenly the woman looked straight at him.

"Why do you ask?" a soft calm voice asked. Deity opened his eyes wide.

"Can you hear me?" The woman nodded and smiled. 

Zell shook his head and punch Deity in the right shoulder causing Deity to stagger almost falling on the ground. Deity then shook his head again and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Zell asked rubbing his hand. Deity then peered back to the tree, but the woman wasn't there.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine" Deity answered, slowly peering away from the tree.

Present: "Who was the lady resting by the tree?" Link asked, resting on the ground, using the stump as a headrest. Fierce unrolled his hands and lend forward towards Link.

"Just wait till I finished the story will ya! Like I said, it was a little harder to explain back then, that an I'm having trouble trying to remember who she was" Fierce stated scratching his head.

Suddenly the cave started to light up. Zell tap Deity on the shoulder and pointed to the cave. Both of them came closer and paused when tiny pink fairy flew out, buzzing around everyone's head.

"Everyone please listen to me!" a fairy shouted, glowing as she spoke. The tiny fairy flew in closer towards the coward as the other fairies retreated back behind the fairy. "Now, the Great Fairy wishes to see you all, but she is really tired and she has heard these wishes so many time, it will be handle in good time! Just go to bed!"

"But we can't wait! We need this sorted out now!" a man shouted.

"It will be taken care of! Just go home! Trust us, we will have this settle!" The coward started to stir and slowly began to leave. Zell and Deity stood still watching the people leave for home.

"A lot more people then I thought"

"You're Deity, right?" a voice asked. Zell and Deity turned around to a small fairy buzzing in front of them. Deity slowly nodded and came closer to the fairies. "You cute!" Deity step back in surprised.

"Funny, you're the second person or thing to say that" Deity said, scratching his head. The fairy flew around happily.

"What are you doing?" another fairy asked. The smaller fairy talking to Deity turned around in fright to another fairy flying towards it.

"A-Ah! S-sorry didn't m-mean too" The fairy stuttered and flew back. The fairy watched as the other one flew to the back of the group.

"So you're Deity, ah? Come with us, the great fairy wishes to speak with you, she has been expecting you!" the fairy ordered, flying into the cave with the group slowly following behind. Deity stared blankly and narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm, odd isn't it?"

"Yeah, she was expecting? How did she know I was coming?"

"The Great Fairy knows all, its not surprising. Come on, let's go!" Zell walked ahead of Deity, as he just stood there thinking. Deity lowed his head and stared back at the tree, remembering the woman resting there. After a while Deity followed in, still thinking of that tree and something else that he thought he saw or dreamt about.

Deity walked down a very long and dark hallway. The walls seemed to be wet and covered with moth, an eerie sort of feeling for a person of high power. Deity walked, while staring at each bit of wall he passed when suddenly feeling something inside expand. Deity began to breath heavily and already his body temperature started to rise above normal. The pain grew intents, causing him to grab his stomach.

"W-What is t-this?!" he cried in his mind.

"Clam down!" a dark voice said. The pain grew shaper and he was force to sit down on the ground, squeezing his stomach.

"W-Why? Who a-are you?!"

"Just clam down or you'll be killed! You body has to take this!"

"I-I can't! T-too much p-pain! C-can't take… THIS!!!" Deity screamed. Deity eyes glowed a shade of purple and a wave of energy surged from his body and down the hallways in both direction. Deity stopped screaming and started to sway, feeling to light and heavy at the same time.

"W-why?"

"Y-you'll see" the dark voice said. Deity close his eyes softly and slowly fall to the ground.

"I-I know who?"


	7. Tell me what I need to know Great Fairy ...

Darkness came again just like blowing a candle. Deity couldn't tell for himself if he was alive. He couldn't feel his body or even the slightest impulse of his body. His hearing was, even though he couldn't tell if it was his own or the actual sounds around him, but it sounded to be the passing on wind; the passing of wind passing him.

"I… can't move my… body!" he whispered, lacking any energy to say more. Deity felt something strange about this ordeal. The darkness he was seeing was nothing but his eyes closed. He tried to open them but felt like he was drain of his strength. Deity tightened his eyes and suddenly realized something else. His head was titled back, feeling no present ground behind.

SSSQQQ…TTSSK! 

Deity ear vibrated with this sound. The sound hurt his ears as well as his head. His whole body ached. Deity started to believe this whole thing was a dream, but he couldn't explain the feeling of pain. He knew this was a dream yet it felt so real to him.

SSSQQQ…TTSSK!

Deity body hurt again at the shriek. Deity was now a bit puzzled. This shriek sounded strange, almost like two animals mixed together. Deity feeling pain all over slowly opened his eyes, pain aching all over his face as he did. 

Deity blinked several times, staring in front of him. Now he really believed this was a dream. Through his half opened eyes he saw the passing of white fluffy clouds and the sun in the corner, burning his eyes. He then began to realize this dream had taken him into the clouds, and it seemed he was flying high.

"A dream? What kind of dream… is this?" Deity whispered softly. Suddenly a shadow cast over Deity's face. He peered up to a large shadow figure covering the sun, with its wing outspread. "A-A bird?!" Deity examined the bird. It was hard to tell what was skin or feather, by somewhat of a shimmering light that covered its body. The bird seemed small but grew closer the higher he went up.

SSSQQQ…TTSSK!

The bird shrieked. The pain wasn't as bad, but it still affected his entire body. The bird lowered its head, staring straight at Deity. Deity suddenly felt light header. The air was becoming thin and hard to breath, suddenly realizing that this was all familiar. His eyes began to draw heavier. Suddenly the bird flapped its wings and glided towards Deity. Deity noticed the bird's dive and also notice that the bird had no legs. How was it going to attack? If that was its intention.

SSSQQQ…TTSSK!

The bird flapped opened its wings wide and shrieked aloud. Deity eyes opened wider and then slowly started to close, the lack of the air started to kill him slowly. Everything became a blur and he finally collapsed. The bird gave a soft shriek and wrapped its wings around Deity's body. The bird lowered its head and nudged Deity's head, only hearing a soft moan.

The bird raised its head and forced its body around, causing itself to spin as the two descend down to Earth. The bird reared back its head and gave a mighty roar, sending electrical surges around its body as it spun.

Deity opened his eyes, seeing the feathers of the bird's neck in his face. But even though his eyes were open his mind was not registering. His mind was sending out the smallest of message not enough to do anything major. He rubbed his face in the feathers and peered up, seeing the world spinning. Deity just stared without any emotion, just staring blankly.

The bird gave a shriek and the spinning world seemed to shatter like glass. All the pieces of the world were flying past at super fast speed. Suddenly the pieces stopped and floated in mid air with darkness all round. The piece's were mixed colors, like artwork just more realist. Deity then coughed and rested his face back in the bird's feathers and fall sleep.

Present: "Deity!?" Fierce opened his eyes and turned to Link who was tugging at his dark blue tunic. "You weren't saying anything, are you ok?" Link asked.

"F-fine. I was just thinking, that's all" Deity responded, sounding a bit lost. Link raised an eyebrow and moved away, sticking a Deku stick into the open fire.

"So what about this dream of yours?"

"Huh?"

"You were saying something about a bird… and then I lost it there"

"I…I don't… remember"

Deity shook his head and climb at the wall, feeling at bit confused. He stared around the small corridor wondering what he was doing there in the first place. He took a step forward and fall down to his knees, his body weak and new to him.

"What the?" he asked, slowly standing on his legs, wobbling time to time. He took a few short stepped and paused. His feet started to tingle, which triggered a moment up his upper body that travel to his hands. He brought his hands closer, the tingling getting much stronger as he moved them.

"Hey Fierce!" Zell shouted. Deity removed his hands and stared down the corridor. "Are you coming or what!?" Deity paused and looked completely blank. He then stared at his hands, the tingling feeling no longer there in his hands. "Deity?!"

"Coming!" Deity yelled, feeling a little different now, just liked himself again. Deity shook his head again, lowering his hands and continued walking but with that strange feeling still with him.

"Well! It's about time! What happen too you?" Zell asked as Deity appeared from the darkness. Deity smiled without answering him, knowing he'll never understand what he saw and felt. "Well whatever it was, it doesn't matter now. The great fairy is waiting to see us!" Deity smiled again and then paused, dazzled as he took notice of the room. 

The room was centered around a fountain, with cool, clean, pure water. Columns stood at five points around the fountain like a star and the room was made from diamonds, rubies, and emeralds, nicely placed around giving a warm feeling as the touches reflect its light on the walls.

"Not bad for a Great Fairy, huh?"

"No kidding"

"Thank you kind souls"

Deity and Zell paused and turned to the fountain. There came a sudden ripple from the center, which spread all the way around. The water began to flash like lighting and from the center; pink fairies flew out like lava from a volcano but more beautiful and lovely. Then all of a sudden a hand appeared among the fairies, followed by a head, then a chest and then finally legs.

Deity and Zell watched clammily as the fairies spun around the Great Fairy body, in a sphere shape formation.

"Great Fairy" Zell exclaimed and bowed his head as he kneeled. Deity watched Zell and then turned back and waited, with a frown on his face. The pink fairies began to move away from the Great Fairy, and settle around the ceiling. Deity frown soften but still remained as a frowned.

The Great Fairy had blue long hair, with red eyes and she wore a short blue top and long blue water type pants. The Fairy flew down and stood on the water surface not causing a ripple.

"Deity. Fierce Deity I presume?" the Great Fairy asked. Deity started to stuttered at the Fairy's sure beauty. He then paused, bit his lip and the shook his head, embarrassed at his state.

"Yeah! I'm Deity, and you must be the Great Fairy that talked to my old man friend!" he shouted, for no reason. The Fairy crossed her arms.

"Old man?" she asked kind of confused.

"You know! Old guy, with long beard that falls to his knees! A hunched back, wooden stick in hand!" Deity explained, his voice rising in tone. The fairy began to laugh, with one hand over her mouth and the other arm still folder. Deity narrowed his eyes and turned his hands into fists. "What are you laughing at, Fairy!" Deity held out his fist to the Fairy.

"DEITY! Be quiet to the Fairy!" Zell shouted.

"It all right, Zell! Don't get angry" the fairy assured. Zell turned and scratched his head and stood next to Deity. "I was the one who laughed in the first place"

"What was so Dam funny!?"

"You're just so strict and to the point, just a demon child should be. It makes me laugh"

"Huh?!"

"I'm sorry, you the first demon child I've seen"

"Thanks, I guess" Deity rolled his head and crossed his arms. "So do you know the old guy or not!?" The fairy smiled and nodded slightly. "Oh good, I thought I came here for nothing" Deity exclaimed with a sigh of relief. The Great Fairy held her hand up to her mouth and began to laugh again. "What is it now?" Deity asked, in a kinder tone. "Listen I need to find a planet for the old man…"

"You don't know him that well do you?" the Fairy stated. Deity paused and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?

"He does have a name, you know" again Deity paused but without a reply.

"I've never asked him," Deity said, sounding a bit foolish.

"His name is Zeke," the Fairy told him. Deity smiled and turned away. After all this time he had never even asked the old man's name. He felt kind of foolish having living with the guy for so long and not known that. Deity scratched his head and sighed. "He came here a few months ago, asking about a plant that could save his life"

"Wait a minute!" Deity shouted. "He knew about this a few months ago!?" squeezing his fist. "He told me he knew about it but, he was taking care of me instead of himself! Selfish man!"

"He's always been like that hasn't he?" the Great Fairy asked, with a smile. Deity claimed down and nodded, knowing the old man cared about others before himself. He knew this was killing him and yet he didn't care about himself. Deity scratched the back of his head and shook his head at the thought of the old man's death because he kept looking after Deity's well being. "You're here to ask about the plant haven't you? To ask where it is?"

"That's right! I need to get there in under…hmm"

"You have four days before the old guy died right?" Zell asked. Deity nodded, with a sad expression. "And this day's almost over so… you have three days at most"

"Then I don't have much time!" Deity shouted, spinning around to face the Great Fairy. "I need that plant and I need it now!" Deity's tone started to grow deeper and higher. "Tell me what I need to know NOW!!" Deity screamed, his voice echoing in the room and down the corridor, causing the whole place to shake. 

Zell staggered about, falling to the ground as the shaking nearly stop, but only grew stronger. The water rippled all over, causing water to spill on the floor. The Great Fairy's soft and happy expression saddened and she become quiet till the room stop moving. The room slowed down and then stopped shaking.

"Alright, I'll tell you what you need to know" the Great Fairy said with no happy tone behind it. "The plant is located on Mt Almasy. The mountain is made of black dirt that lies in the middle of the White Mountain range, towards the southeast"

Deity smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Don't think it that easy Deity!" Zell said, placing a hand on Deity shoulder. "The trip alone will take time, but the monster there are of a different nature! Every expedition sent to or near that area has come back with many wounded or none at all!" Deity smirked and pushed Zell away from him.

"Normal humans were never meant to challenge that mountain!" Deity explained with a tough guy tone, wearing a wickedly smirk on his face.

"You're human as well!"

"I'm and demon child! I am not human at all!" Deity snapped back, turning his back to Zell and the Fairy. "Beside, I've got something they don't!" Deity turned his head to look at the two staring at him. He gave another smirk, which then faded into a sad smile. "And that's hope" Deity sighed and then continue out of the room.

Zell scratched his head and went after Deity.

Present: "Zell was a good friend, he always tried to look out for me, even when I shouted at him. I couldn't shake him off me and I think that why I liked him, beside that, he was great at protection spells"

"Wait Zell!" The great Fairy shouted before Zell left the room. Zell grabbed the edge of the wall to stop him and turned to the Great Fairy. "I need to talk to you, about your new friend" Zell peered down the hallway and then walked closer to the Great Fairy.

"What is it?" Zell asked, sitting on the edge of the fountain. The Fairy walked over and sat down next to the spell caster.

"I need you to do a favor for me" Zell nodded and drew closer. "Go with Deity, go with him to Mt Almasy and stay with him until he finishes his quest, and if he gets side track or put on another quest follow him"

"So you want me to stay with him, be his… bodyguard?" Zell asked, a little unclear of her request.

"As a demon child, you need more then just your self confidence, you need a friend and you're the only one that is a friend right now" The Great Fairy asked. Zell slowly turned his head away, he hardly knew Deity and yet he has to stay and be his bodyguard and a friend. He understood what the Fairy was saying, but he wasn't sure if he was the right person to do it. But then he realized he was the only person to welcome him and not be afraid.

"I'll do my best!" Zell exclaimed, with his right hand on his left. "Hey Deity! Wait up!" Zell shouted, running off, leaving the Fairy to returned to her sleep and thoughts.

Zell appeared from the caved and paused seeing Deity standing on a hill with the giant moon (normal full moon) above the city walls, making it look that Deity was standing right in front of the moon up close. Zell rubbed the back of his neck and turned back to the cave, remembering the task that was assign to him.

"I'll do my best!" Zell heard his voice echo in his head. He smiled and turned back to the glowing Deity (from the moon), who seemed to have a smile on his face.

"I'll come back Old man! I'll come back with that plant and come home! I promise you… Zeke" Deity thought to himself. He felt something on his shoulder, but he did not turned to find out what.

"I will find it Zell, I've promised myself to find it" Deity explained to the shadow figure that pulled up next to him. Zell nodded and started to move on.

"The Great Fairy has asked me to come along with you!" Zell shouted without stopping. "It's a request I will accepted and I won't back of from it either!" Deity smiled and scratched his head.

"I guess when he makes up his mind, he really keeps to it" Deity thought to himself. Deity took another look at the moon that made his clear eyes glow and smiled again.

"I promised and so I'll do everything in my power to do it and see it done! Just hold on old man!"


	8. Day Two: Getting ready fo the Journey

Present: "Me and Zell that night slept at some rich looking place. It look like a hotel, for rich people, but not a lot of people where inside which got me wondering" Fierce explained, lending against the root as back support. Link grabbed the bucket from the roaring fire; using three small Deku twigs tied together as one, lifted the red-hot bucket out of the fire.

"What do you mean 'got you wondering', Deity?" Link asked pouring the hot water into two rusty looking tin cups. Link added some leaves, which turned the water brown and stirred it with the tip of his finger, slowly burning himself. He reached into his tunic and grabbed a glass jar filled with milk, slowly pouring the milk into the tin cups. Link placed the milk back into his tunic and grabbed one of the cups and paused. "You can't drink, can you?" Link asked.

"No, I am a spirit after all" Link frowned then smiled, holding both cups.

"Good! More for me then!" Link exclaimed with a smiled, slowly starting to drink the first cup as to not burns his tongue, which didn't seem to work. "So…ouch… what were you saying?" Link asked, hanging his tongue outside his mouth to cool it off. Fierce shook his head with a smile and lend his head back on the root.

Day two

Deity rolled over in the cushy bed, his face warm and relaxed. Deity never felt so relaxed and refreshed, like this before. The close he got was never this good. The bed was soft and the blankets were warm and thick; not like the other beds he slept in which were hard and the blanket almost thin as a twig. His white hair blanketed his eyes and gave a curtain affected, dining the light of the room. Deity raised his head and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Ah! That was a nice sleep!" Deity thought to himself, stretching his arms above his head. After lowering his arms, Deity peered around the bright colored room. 

The room and the whole house was made of stone, something white in the stone itself that made the stone white. The room had a king sized bed, red banners or flags hung from the wall, a bear skin carpet, three window to his left, a pine wardrobe in the corner of the room, a wooden desk and a few candles placed around the room, plus a suit of armor near the door.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU!!" a voiced shouted. Deity fixed his eyes on the door. The voice came from somewhere behind that door. "What!? Oh that is so like you!!" the voice shouted again. Deity recognized the voice the second time and threw off the blanket, revealing his black tights and dark blue tunic. Deity stood up and walked onto the bearskin carpet.

"Zell?" Deity asked.

"As the owner of the house you do as I say!" another voice shouted. This voice Deity couldn't recognized, it was more deeper and older and a lot more anger and yet somehow the same as Zell's. Deity narrowed his eyes and opened the door, relieving a hallway. 

The hallway was lined with suits of armor on the left side and the right side was opened, so people could over look the giant hall. He also noticed a red carpet on the stone floor in front of him.

Deity examined the suits of armor as he walked along the hallway. The suits were in good condition, shining and not a single bit of rust. Deity remembered stories about suit of armor like these one, only kings or blacksmiths had or made these suits. The suits stood about six foot five and some stood five foot five, some were black maybe bodyguards and others were just plan sliver castle guards.

"Why can't you be a normal SON!?" the deeper voice shouted. Deity spun around, running up to the railing to the right, looking down into the giant hall and seeing Zell and an older man, dressed in red robes.

"Son!? Why can't you be a good father!?" Zell snapped back. Deity became confused, that old guy was Zell's father and yet they were at each other throats. But the thing that got his mind racing was the old man, Zell's father dress in bright colored robes, suits of armor, bear skin carpet, a giant hall and the stone structure only fitted for a king to have. Could it be that Zell was a son to a king?

"Why do hang around with those… demons!?" the old man demanded. "Why can't you just stay here in the castle and be with normal people!?"

"Because I don't like normal people!" Zell quickly replied, stomping his foot onto the stone floor. "They are boring and have no fun! I'm a free spirit and I can't be change into something I'm not!" Zell turned away and headed for the stone stairs, leading toward Deity's room.

"You're a prince! And so you should start acting like one!" the old man shouted before turning the other way. Deity wasn't too much in experienced with parents, not remembering his own but he could guess they weren't meant to be like that. He always pictured a loving environment and a warm home feeling, but Zell didn't agree with his father and that warm environment was nowhere to be seemed.

Zell climbed the last bit of the stairs and paused at the top, his hands turned into fists. Zell had his eyes narrowed and his teeth close together.

"Dam him!" Zell mumbled under his breath, hurling his fits into the suit of armor in front of him causing the suit to fall apart while leaving a handprint in the chest. Zell retracted his hand and examined the blood that started to pour from his knuckles. He then raised his eyes up slightly and then turned his head to his right, seeing Deity lending against a column that held the railing, with his arms crossed and his right leg against the column. "You heard all that?"

"I heard enough" Deity said, opening his eyes and staring at Zell. Zell looked at his hand and the shook off the blood and feeling of pain and walked towards Deity.

"He doesn't understand me! He doesn't my needs!" Zell shouted, trying to get his father's attention in the other part of the castle. Zell eyes flared like fire and cooled just as quickly. "He wants me to be a normal prince, to act like a normal prince should…"

"So you are a prince… and then… this is your castle, right?" Deity asked, trying to get the facts straight. Zell nodded a little harshly. "When I first saw you, you looked like a poor man or somewhere in the middle" Deity smiled and pushed off from the wall. "You don't get along with you're father well"

"So?!"

"I expected a warm family environment, where everyone loved each other and…"

"What would you know about family, Deity!?" Zell snapped, throwing his fist to his side. His muscles pumped and his eyes narrowed. "Huh? What do you know!?"

"I don't know anything!!!" Deity snapped back. "I'm not like you Zell! I don't have any parents, so what would I know!!!!" 

Zell became quiet and his temper disappeared, his eyes become worried and hurt. Deity had his fist to the side like Zell, and his eyes were narrowed the same way. Deity breathed out and then turned his back and headed to his room.

"I…um…I didn't know" Zell whispered. Zell scratched his head and looked down at the hall where his father and him argued. He never asked anything about Deity's parent and now, from that sudden outburst he finally found out that there was no need to.

Present: "That was the first fight we had, or I guess you could call a friends quarrel, I don't know" Fierce said, scratching his head.

"That must of hurt you? Realizing the truth like that!" Link stated, lying on his back across the tree trunk with his head towards the ground. Fierce shook his head.

"It just click, and it felt like I knew it all alone"

Deity lends against the door and just stared at the bed he slept in and the many features in that room. He knew what he said had hurt Zell but why didn't he feel anything. The other thing was he never raised his voiced at anyone, the old man taught him not too and he did as he was told, but he had no control over his action.

Deity pushed off the door and grabbed his cloak and his brown bag that were placed by his bed. Deity threw the bag over his right shoulder and then threw the cloak over himself and flipped the hood over his head. Deity raised his head, his eyes glowing in the shadow of the hood and moved towards the door.

The door flew opened and Deity paused to see what opened the door.

"Deity?" Zell asked, seeing Deity in his cloak. "I have asked for a bath to be ready for you and I have some new clothes for you to wear" Zell clapped his hands and three servants, one man and two women came into the room. "It's to say sorry and our trip is going to be long, so we better freshen up! They will show you the way," Zell explained. Deity smiled from the hood and nodded gratefully.

"Zell doesn't hold a grudge for very long," he thought. "I guess that a good thing, it's a mark of a good friend!"

Deity entered the room the servants showed, but they kept their distance. He could tell that they weren't very used to Demon childes and he couldn't blame them for not being so. He entered the room and smiled as he closed the door, one of the women and the man back off but the other women, which he just found out to be a young girl smiled. He turned around and looked at the bathroom.

The bathtub was made of stone with some kind of metal in the middle, a bear skin carpet on the ground, a large window just above the bathtub and a special made diamond mirror in the corner of the room, the first made. Deity smiled and peered at the pile of clothes that lied on a chair next to the mirror.

"That was nice of him, but far out of his way" he thought, looking at the room. Deity smiled and then began to undress.

He lowered himself into the bathtub and rested his head on the edge, letting the water relax his already relaxed body. Deity felt the warm water; warm his cold skin and himself warm up just relaxing there. Deity smiled and lowed his head under the water, letting his face also become relaxed. His white hair flowed about in the water, swaging side to side while not disturbing him.

"I guess that what the old man meant," Deity thought, in his relaxed state. "The rich have everything and the poor have nothing. But what the poor have the rich could never get!" Deity smiled and opened his eyes. "A sense of adventure"

Deity grabbed the tiger skin towel and slowly dried himself, starting with his hair, which set by itself after drying, then his arms and chest and the legs. Then he turned and grabbed the new outfit of his and slowly started to change into them, looking at himself in the mirror when he finished.

Zell waited outside the bathroom door waiting for Deity to appear. Zell finished placing his leather gloves on his hands and pulled his leather boots all the way up. He made sure his white shirt was comfortable as he placed his leather vest on and fastened his the belt around his black tights.

Suddenly the door opened and Zell and the servants peered towards Deity, coming out in his new clothes. The servants back off expect for the young girl who stood still until she was forced back by the other lady. Deity stood in front of the group and frowned.

"So? Do you like your clothes?" Zell asked with a smile. Deity scratched his head and examined himself and then peered back at Zell.

"New clothes? These look exactly like my original clothes. Black tights, leather boots and gloves, dark blue tunic and the belt, the only thing new is the hat" Deity explained, taking off the long hat that fall along to his lower back. Zell smiled and stood up.

"Your old clothes were…old! So we refreshed them and made them a little bigger so you could grow into them in time" Zell point out tugging at his tunic. Deity shrugged and nodded. "Oh, there's one more thing that goes with it!" Deity looked at Zell with a raised eyebrow. "Face paint!"

"Face paint? What do I need that for?" Deity asked as Zell forced he down in a chair. Zell turned round and clapped his hands. The servants came to Zell but kept on guard around Deity.

"Get me my face's paint, please" Zell demanded in a claim way. The servants nodded and disappeared. Zell turned back and grabbed Deity's face, turning it side to side and up and down, examining very inch of the demons child face. Zell relished his grip on the young man and scratched his head. "And I asked again Zell. What is the face paint for?" Zell smiled and winked.

"Its apart of your outfit but what I put on has great meaning" Zell explained. Deity frowned and shook his head.

"Here is what you requested, prince" the old woman said, handing Zell a wooden tray with wooden cups filled with paint. Zell set the tray down next to Deity. Deity peered at the cups and examined the colors. He saw red, black, blue, green, yellow, brown, and then some dark colors.

"W-What colors are you using?" Deity asked not looking at Zell but still at the paint. Zell dabbed his index finger in the red paint and grabbed Deity's chin with his left hand.

"Hmm… a guess I'll use red, blue and maybe… I don't, just wait and see I guess"

Zell began paint on Deity face. He did everything with such care and he didn't rush, but took his time, putting fine detail into his work. He began by paint around Deity's eyes, which took a while so he didn't get any in Deity's eyes and then painted on his left temple, work his way in between the eyebrow and then to the right temple. Deity felt the paint dry, and wonder how longer the paint would last before cracking.

"Done!" Zell shouted, throwing his hands in the air. There came a little talk between the servants, which Deity didn't know was good or bad.

"Can I touch it?" Deity asked. Zell nodded and grabbed the tub of water the young girl, placing the water in front of Deity.

"Take a look" Deity slowly placed his face close to the water seeing his reflection move with him. Deity paused and examined Zell work. Deity smiled at the design and colors used. Deity had red painted around his with a little gap between his eyes and had blue paint from his left temple down in between his eyebrow and then back up to his right temple.

"Its great Zell" 

"Thanks! You know what it represents?"

"Haven't got a clue"

"The red is for power and courage. The blue is for wisdom and will," Zell explained, pointing to each color painted on Deity's face. Deity smiled and stood up, feeling his face.

"Are you sure this doesn't look weird on me? What will people think?"

"I wouldn't bother about it. Beside, you'll be wearing that cloak around people so they can't your face anyway" Deity nodded and grabbed the cloak and bag, which seemed heavier. Deity lifted up and down the bag to make sure he wasn't dreaming it. "I made sure the servants had us packed with goods and foods on our trip" Zell explained.

"You thought of everything"

"Just in case we need it, it is a long trip after all" Zell pointed out. "Oh, and one more thing…" Zell left the chair and dived at his bag, which had a strap that came across the chest and the bag itself look like it was about five or four feet long. Zell opened the bag and grabbed something. Zell smirked and stood up. "Your new sword!" Zell shouted throwing Deity the sword.

"Thanks" Deity said, removing the case and examining the blade, it was a standard blade that shined and showed his reflection. Deity swung the blade around, just to get the feel of it and then placed the sword back in, then placed the sword on his back then tying it across his chest.


	9. Heading towards Mt Almasy

Present: "I grabbed Thunder from the stable around the back of the castle and Zell grabbed a white mare called 'whip slash', a really good trained horse, I think better then Thunder was, in the beginning" Fierce explained, staring into the fire, seeing the image of a horse in the flames. Fierce blinked several time before he realized what he was doing and shook his head clear. He peered down near his foot, seeing Link lending against the trunk while playing his Ocarina.

"HEY!" Fierce Deity shouted kicking the boy in the rear. "I though you were interested in my Life story!? Don't forget I am able to hurt you!" Link scrambled around the bushes in which he landed in, first trying to find himself a way out and then trying to find his Ocarina. Link popped his head out of the bushes and rubbed his head and his side.

"Sorry!" Link shouted, crawling out of the bushes and dusting himself. "I'm a kid! It's not my fault I get bored easy!" Link came closer to the trunk and sat down then suddenly jumped back up and moved away from Fierce. "So you grabbed Thunder and you only have…three days left to get to the old man!" Deity crossed his arms and sat down on the trunk.

Deity and Zell appeared from the castle's walls riding their horses across the open greened field. Deity noted that the Vern City was located in the center of a huge surrounding forest protect by a few mountains, giving another point to their defenses.

"Zell!? Where are we riding to?" Deity shouting, trying to make sure he was heard over the passing wind. Zell pulled back on his reins to level himself with Deity.

"We're heading to Vern forest to get a few medicine herbs and then we head as far southeast as possible for the day…"

"No!" Deity interrupted. Zell peered at Deity who had his eyes narrowed and his hands gripping the reins hard. "We have to make the distance, so I suggest no sleep for the day! We ride all night!" Zell opened his eyes in disbelief and lend into Deity almost causing both their horses to hit each other.

"Are you nuts! We can't go all night! We wouldn't be able to keep our eyes open! We could go off track! We could get robbed and not be able to defend ourselves! Our horses could get tired!" Zell shouting a list of reason not sleeping could be a bad idea. Deity gave wicked smirk and looked at Zell, who seemed to pull his face away when seeing Deity's expression.

"I guess you've never stayed up late, huh?" Deity asked. Zell turned away, thinking of what to say and then turned back with the same smirk as Deity had.

"I could give it a try"

VERN FOREST

Thunder and Whip Slash were left alone to graze in the woods, while Deity and Zell were away. Thunder found a nice bit of green grass and began to chew like he always done. Suddenly Whip Slash pulled up next to him and rubbed his body up against Thunder. Thunder pulled away and gave Whip Slash the evil eye, but Whip Slash only flattered his eyes at him.

"Hey Zell!" Deity shouted, his head appearing from the tree leaves (upside down), his hat pulling towards the ground, as was he blood flowing to his head. Zell appeared from another tree, his head also upside down.

"What is it?" Deity revealed his hands, containing yellow, green, purple berries, brown, red and green leaves and a gray stress stone.

"A-Are these w-what we n-needed?!" Deity asked having trouble speaking as the blood flowed to his head. Zell nodded and gave Deity an upside down thumb. Deity didn't understand the gesture; either because of the blood to his head or that the fact he was upside down.

"Great we now got enough stuff for the trip! I also pack some extra just in case!" Zell explained, pulling his body back up into the tree. Deity nodded, having a slight head ach and then pulled himself up. Zell grabbed the tree and slowly climbed, jumping at the end when the distance wasn't to far to the ground. 

Deity sat on a branch that connected to the tree trunk and examined the height, judging whether or not to jump. Deity scratched his head and shrugged his shoulder, jumping anyway. Deity landed and stood up straight away, shaking his legs to the side.

"Hurt?" Zell asked walking up to Deity with a sack slumped over his shoulder that he placed in his hands. Deity smiled and shook his head, while shaking his legs to the side. Zell smiled and continue walking along. "Fine! I'll put these in our saddle bags and we can get going!"

"You do that!" Deity shouted as Zell disappeared behind a tree. Deity gave out a sigh a collapsed to the ground, his legs shaking. Deity took a deep breath and shouted with his mouth closed. His face turned red with heat, but at least it took his mind off the pain. Deity let out a burst of air and rested his head against the tree, breathing air back into his lungs while his face cooled. 

"What are you doing?" Zell asked. Deity turned to see Zell with the two horses, Thunder on Zell's right and Whip Slash on his left (with every good reason). Deity looked at his legs that seem to have stopped wobbling and slowly stood up.

"Me? I was just… resting! Waiting for you to get the horses!" Deity said, quickly forming that sentences in his head. Zell smiled and handed Thunders reins to him. Zell mounted Whip Slash and slowly started to move off. Deity leaped onto Thunder back and caught up Zell, Thunder being a little resistant.

"Ok, we head the rest of the journey southeast! But I warn you Deity" Zell began to say. Zell peered at Deity and sighed. "Those mountains are tough terrain not to mention the kind of monster that live there"

"Oh? What kind of monsters?"

"Fire breathers, winged, beasts, grounds! Only the entire worst, biggest, strongest and dangerous monsters ever to be created! These things attack even themselves! I can't believe they still live up there!"

"I guess this journey is becoming kind of fun after all" Zell opened his eyes a little wider and peered at Deity. Deity had a smirk. Zell was able to read it clear as day. He wasn't afraid or scare and nothing would change his mind about his journey. Zell turned away and smiled.

"I wish I had his courage"

Day two: Midgar (Sunset)

Deity and Zell were like two ants, casting a long shadow along their path leaving a dust travel behind. The sun half lit their faces while their other half were cast in shadows. Deity and Zell pushed Thunder and Whip Slash as hard as they could without causing too much strain on the horses, being the only way of transport. Zell peered at the sun setting behind the mountains of Vern City that seemed like small tree in the distance.

"I guess we stay up all night!? No stopping to rest, either!?" Zell asked, slowly catching up to Deity. Deity peered back at Zell, watching him become level.

"That's the plan!" Deity shouted, again making sure he was heard. "Where are we!?" Zell looked around, trying to see anything that would tell him where they were.

"Midgar field! That is Midgar city over there, its said to be a lively place and really messed up. Some also say they're building stuff, I don't know, they're a bunch of Looney if you ask me! Zell said, pointing to a shadow figure on the horizon to their left. Deity examined the shadow city, trying to see what kind of place it was from a distance.

"How far too Mt Almasy?"

"Seeing that we just passed Midgar… about one day trip to get to halfway"

"It's not enough!" Deity thought. "What if we don't sleep and make it pass the halfway point?"

"You're nuts, but if we make it! Only two hours to the mountains. Overall if we don't sleep up there and then back, you'll be back with one day to spare!"

"Are you sure?"

"It takes a day to get halfway from Vern city and another day to get to the mountains. That's two days down and then it only takes a few hours to find the plant, but takes another two days to get back to Vern City…"

"We not heading back to the city!" Deity interrupted, turning to Zell. "After the mountains we head for Zeke's place"

"But we'll be too tired to continue that long! We won't make it I tell you!" Zell stated. "And we already wasted a day!" Zell reminded, just remembering they slept at his castle. "Over all that's five days! He would have died one day after we got there!"

"That not ACCEPTABLE!" Deity shouted, tightening his grip on the reins, causing his knuckles under his leather gloves to whiten. "We have to push harder! Were going to make the mountains in just one day!" Zell narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth trying to talk some sense into the young man. "No point auguring! We're going and that it!" Deity kicked Thunder in the side hard. Thunder groaned and pushed himself harder, feeling the pain Deity felt inside.

Zell watched as Deity slowly started to pull away, determination was allover Deity and Zell could feel it, wanting it to pass on into him. He could tell how selfish Deity was on saving the old man; he was like a father in many ways. Zell stared at Deity and kicked Whip Slash in the side, forcing him to catch up.

Near Mt Almasy (Nightfall)

Deity and Zell could hardly see Mt Almasy's black dust at night. The only thing that gave them any indications was the surrounding White Mountains that they could just see on the horizon. Deity and Zell were slumped on their horse's head, their heads becoming to heavy to hold up by their own will.

"Z-Zell?" Deity asked, sounding like a whisper. "Are we there yet?" Deity slowly turned his head to the young man next to him.

"We are a few H-hours away form… Mt Almasy" Zell yawned, stretching his arms. "The sun should be raising soon. I guess you were right, we made the mountains in one day" Deity smiled and yawned soon after.

"I guess you were right too" Zell turned to Deity, who's head was still on the horse. "We got pretty tired" Zell nodded and kept nodding unaware that he was. Suddenly he opened his eyes and grabbed a map from his bag, unwrapping it and examining it.

"HEY!" Zell shouted.

"ARGH!" Deity screamed. "Not so loud! I was sleeping!" Deity snapped at Zell. Zell looked at him and grabbed him by his black shirt.

"Where is Zeke's house!? Show me on this map!" Zell asked placing the map right in Deity's face. Deity paused not understanding what was going on in Zell's head. Deity blinked several times and stared at the map. 

The map was a ripped brown sheet of paper ruled up with grids all over the page and had headings over each city or town. He spotted Vern city and Midgar easy and even found Mt Almasy. Deity rubbed his eyes and looked around for a forest near Vern City.

"There!" Deity said pointing to a forest south of Vern city. "Twin peak forest!" Zell removed the paper and started calculating and drawing on the map. Deity was still worn out but still had some strange feeling about this.

"Zeke had four days to live, right?" Zell asked. Deity nodded. "Then we slept at my castle so that took a day leaving three days left! And then this day is almost starting so this will make it the second day, leaving two days!" Zell explained. Deity in his drowsy state suddenly awoke and a small smile appeared. "It will only take a few hours to find the plant and only a day to get to Zeke's house from Mt Almasy if we don't sleep! We will get there with one day to spare as I said before!" Zell exclaimed happily. 

"YEAH!!" Deity raising his hands to the night sky and shouted happily, causing birds to flatter out of nearby trees. "Zeke's place is north of Vern city, it should be the same distance apart! Old man here we come"

"Wait!" Zell suddenly interrupting the happy hour. "We still have to find the plant and make it back alive! Those monsters up there aren't the friendly type. We'll have to be careful of them first!" Zell explained the danger ahead. Deity shook his head and slumped back into his drowsy state.

"I guess we have to work a little harder on this mountain!"


	10. Deity's power

Mt Almasy

Thunder stomped his foot upon the black dust of Mt Almasy.  Being the first creature to set foot on the mountain in over two hundred years. No other animal would ever go near the mountain, probably that why Whip Slash was so hard to keep on track, expected for Thunder who seemed eager to keep going.

Deity and Zell dismounted their horses, their feet causing small amount of black dust to rise, which hanged to their boots. The two young men grabbed their saddlebags, cloaks, and shields and made sure their swords were attached. Deity adjusted his sliver gloves and fixed his dark blue tunic.

"Alright!" Deity exclaimed, finishing himself off and making sure he was ready. "Everything is as ready as they can be! I guess this is the last part in our journey!" Deity turned around and started to walk up the mountain, pausing about twenty feet away from Zell, who was tying up the horses on a dead tree branch. Deity drew out his sword and swung it around. "I guess now, I'll see how good I am with a sword"

"Is that all you rely on?" Zell asked, slowly climbing up behind. Deity turned, still with his sword in his hand, nodding his head at Zell. "It's going to take more then cold hard steel to break through these creatures!" Zell grabbed the tip of Deity's sword while Deity was still holding it. "These creatures are going to attack with more then brutal force! They'll use Fire, ice, lighting and MAGIC against us! Magic that could wipe out a whole city!"

Zell let go and Deity stared at his reflection, the messed up reflection looking right back at him. He lowered his sword and then peered up at the mountain, just able to see a large amount of small figures crawling over the extremely tall mountainside. The figures were too hard to see because they blended in with the mountains black dust.

"So what am I to do?" Deity asked, not looking at Zell as he said it. He held the sword's blade in both of his hands and turned around, pushing the blade forward, almost like offering the sword to Zell. "I can't beat magic with a sword!"

"No, you can't…" Zell said, pushing the sword back to Deity. "But you can match it! And use it as your own!" Zell placed his hand on Deity's left shoulder. "My father once said, 'a sword is a reflection of ones self! It doesn't matter whose blade you use, its still a weapon. But when you can find the sword that lay inside you, true power can be yours!' I think my father based that saying on a legend, where some guy was able to pull a sword out of his arm… or something like"

"Okay" Deity said, sounding a bit daze. Zell laughed and placed his other hand on Deity right shoulder.

"I know it doesn't make sense. Hell! I didn't understand it! But what I was talking about before was…" Zell began to say moving off from Deity, staring at the top of the mountain. "To match their magic, I'll have to unleash yours!"

"Unleash mine?"

"Every living thing has magic, it's just whether or not they can handle it! And even Demon child's like yourself has it, but at a far more extreme level"

"Extreme?"

"Demon child's are mix from normal humans and demons. Demons have a lot of power and humans just a small bit, without training of course but when mixed together they make a petty strong combination!"

"Right"

"Still confused? Don't worry about it! Spell caster's fear to unleashed a demons child power because it could be used to harm others plus themselves, so no one does it, in fear of what could happen!"

"So why do it for me?" Deity asked, crossing his arms. Zell smiled and placed his right hand over his chest.

"Your heart! You feel like a human and act as one! You can worry like humans, cry, hurt, laugh and smile like us! But I guess it's more about Zeke, your feeling reach deeper and are really strong about him" Zell explained.

"I want to help him!" Deity replied, with a sad tone in his voice. Zell nodded and wiped his mouth.

"That's good! Now, drink this!" Zell reach into his saddlebag and grabbed a bottle. 

The bottle seemed to have lit up the darkness in the bag and the darkness around them, giving off a warm gentle glow. The bottle had a label on it. The label was brightly colored and had pictures of stars. Deity was impressed with the glowing light from the bottle and felt a slight vibration in his hand.

"What is this?" Deity asked, holding the bottle out in front. Zell brushed his blonde hair back, smiling like he does when his happy.

"That is the most powerful potion I've ever created!" Zell exclaimed, tapping the bottle's glass. "It's a mixture of a blue potion, red potion, green potion and a special milk… don't remember the name of it though," Zell scratched his head trying to remember the milk's name. "Anyway, together they make a wicked potion able to awaken the deepest of powers, even a demons child like yourself!"

Deity paused, hearing the ingredients contained in the bottle. Such a simple mixture of items, he began to think why no body else thought of it. Deity brought the bottle to his nose and sniffed in the fragrant. Deity couldn't really put an exact smell to the fragrant; it smelt like all the potions mixed together and just a strong mixture of that milk at the end.

"Zell?" Deity asked, placing the milk by his side.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you've tested this thing before, or are you just waiting for a test person?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I don't know, you just told me" Deity grabbed the bottle's crock and twisted it lose. A strange cloud floated from the bottle's opening, changing colors as floated in the wind. Deity brought the bottle to his lips and paused. "Cheers!" Deity said, gulping down the potion as to avoid any bad taste. 

There was nothing wrong with, in fact he like it so much he tilted his head backwards and allowed more to follow in his mouth, which started overflowing at the corners of his mouth.

Suddenly, in the mist of drinking, he shot open his eyes as the last bit of the potion dropped into his throat. He slowly jerked his head forwards as if something was restricting his movements. Deity bared his teeth and curled his hands into fist as he slowly crouched his back, bending his knees as he did. Deity's white aura glowed around him like a flame, which only seemed to grow brighter, reaching higher and higher.

Zell started to move back as his friend's aura snaked its way up the ground. Deity narrowed his eyes before throwing his head back and his hands to his side, standing up straight (slightly bending backwards) while releasing an incredible scream. Deity's screams echo around and throughout the mountains, which caused several to have avalanches.

"Whoa!" Zell whispered, staring wide eyed at his friend's release of power. 

Deity's aura spun around him like a whirlwind as he slowly clamed himself down, his screams lost their high pitch levels. Deity slowly pulled himself forward and dropped to his knees, the rush of his power overflowing in his head.

"Whoa! What a ride" Deity exclaimed, breathing rather fasts. The aura slowly faded until it was like a second layer of skin where it just disappeared. Deity pushed himself onto the back of his legs and stayed there, waiting till he got his breath back.

Zell smiled and stood up, dusting the black dust of his pants. The young man moved towards Deity and kneeled down, examining his friend's psychical condition. Zell notice that Deity grew three inches taller and his muscles were bigger then before.

"You look in good shape!" Zell stated, poking at Deity's muscles.

"I feel in good shape" Deity exclaimed, flexing his arms and feeling his muscles bucked up. He pushed off the ground to jump back onto his feet but collapsed to his knees, his legs felt weak and jelly like and his head was throbbing. His head felt like wood being cut by an axe.

"Do you feel alright? You look kind of drain all of a sudden" Zell asked, helping his fallen friend to his feet. Deity held his head, feeling the heat and blood pumping around his skull, as well as the pain.

"No, I'm fine" Deity said, knowing that the pain was still there. "It's just the sudden rush of power, it was overwhelming!"

"Oh, well I guess I can put that on the label" Zell raised his free hand and held it to the sky "Warning can cause slight headache, you have been warned" Deity gave a slight laugh.

"That would really attract a crowd"

"You think so?"

Deity forced himself off Zell and used his own strength. His legs still felt weak, but they were strong enough to hold him. The throbbing pain in his head, soften but was still there. Deity held his hands to his head, feeling a tingle sensation.

"Zell?" Deity turned around to face his partner. "How do I use this magic?" realizing that he couldn't control his new powers. Zell adjusted his belt and smiled.

"That's easy!" Zell jumped next to Deity, peering up at his friend. "In your case you are born with magic, so basically you can use many spells…"

"Wait a minute" Deity interrupted. "In my case? What do you mean?"

"There is a lot for you to learn. A person can be given a spell or magic attack and be told how to use it and in your case, your naturally born with this ability so it you who have to teach yourself to trigger the magic! Understand?"

"Um… of course"

"Really?

"No"

"Great" Zell sighed, holding his face in his left hand. "I'll try this one more time…" Deity crossed his arms and waited. "Ok, picture the spell or magic in your mind and point in the direction you want to throw it and call out the its name… is that simply enough?" Deity nodded dropping his hands to his side.

"So, I picture… fire, in my mind… point in a direction and then call its name? That's easy enough to do" Deity whispered to himself, doing small action as he talked.

"Give it a try!" Zell shouted, patting Deity on the back, which felt more like a slap to him. Deity peered at Zell for a few seconds and then at his hands.

Deity held his hand to the black dust covered ground and closed his eyes, picturing a wild flame flicking in the wind. Zell stood back and stared closely at Deity's hand, glowing a tad bit red.

"_Maybe I should have told Deity that no ones gets it in the first go_" Zell thought, looking at the vibrations in Deity's hand. Zell raised his right hand to grab Deity shoulder and shake Deity out of his mind. Suddenly Deity opened his eyes, his face look red from concentration and sweaty.

"FIRE!" Deity hand engulfed in fire, which didn't burn his clothes but he was still able to feel the burn on his skin.  Zell fall back, nearly getting fire on him. Zell was amazed that Deity was able to create fire on the first go, but even Zell knew that wasn't the case until the flame leaves his hands. "RELEASE!" as soon as Deity shouted, the flame left his hand, striking the ground and causing a small explosion. Deity suddenly felt a lot of pressure relieved on his head and his legs found their strength.

"Now that is amazing!" Zell shouted, slowly crawling to his feet. Zell grabbed Deity shoulder and pointed to the hole in the ground, his mouth moving but no words coming out. Deity turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at Zell lack of speech.

"I see… you can talk without talking" Deity Joked. Zell's mouth stopped moving and closed suddenly. Zell moved away from Deity and fixed himself in a professional manner, having his back turned to his friend.

"Well, umm… very good Deity!" Zell said with his chest sticking out. "Very good, I see you learned from the best! I knew you would follow my footsteps"

"Your footsteps?"

"Um…yes!"

"Zell… you never did it on your first try did you?" Deity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Zell admitted, his gut rolled out and his head hung down. "I just don't… understand" Deity shook his head and walked over to the depressed Zell, who had just collapsed to the ground, holding his legs. Deity placed a hand on Zell shoulder and laughed.

"Well, you see… I learnt from the best" Zell head quickly rose from his chest and peered up at Deity, whose eyes glowed in the shadow of the night.

ARRGGGG

Present: "Did that start your dark power journey?" Link asked, fixing his saddlebag as a pillow to lend his head on instead of the ground. Fierce sighed and lend forward, cracking his neck to the side, soon standing up and doing a few stretches.

"In a way you could say that, but it wasn't that, that caused my dark power to surface, that is later on in my story" Fierce explained, finishing a few punches to the air. "But it did help"

"So Zell, is a funny guy at times is he?"

"Some times. Other times he could be angry and really annoyed," Fierce remembered. "But he was understanding most of the time I was with him"

"Really?"

"Yes" Fierce answered, resting back against the root of the tree. "Now, a sudden roar broke our stare. It seems my release of power had caught the monsters attention…"


End file.
